Loving You
by Rei Rei16
Summary: Sequel to Desire. Tai and Matt's love is still a secret. They both begin to doubt the relationship and everyone else just seems to complicate it.


A.N: Hello hello everyone!! I got so many requests for a squeal or another chapter of my story _Desire_ that I've gone and made this! Again, it might have sex and stuff in it so it's not for kids, and if you have a problem with boy X boy relationships or a Tai X Yamato (Matt) relationship, I'd turn and leave RIGHT NOW. If you're a kid and you reading this I'd stop. I know you parents probs wouldn't like you reading this, so I'd turn around now before you get caught. Even through it's not to graphic; this isn't for children, understand? Thanks for being understanding. 

Also, whilst the other fic was kinda funny…this ones a bit serious…maybe a lil too much! So! If you don't like it (please say you do, you get a bag of plushies! ^. ^) and if you do REVIEW!!! Or email me! Or whatever! R&R!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: TAKE MY PLOTLINE, THE ONLY THING I OWN AND I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN (what I do after that depends on you! Hehe…)!!!! Yeah, rights to Digimon belong to big important people I've never had any contact with.

**************************************************************************************

The flames flickered in the dark night, their demon tongues reaching but the sausages laid near them to cook. Around the chatter of the group surround him and echoed way back into the forest area beside them. On the groups other side coastal waves crashed slowly and calmly at the shore, meters from their feet.

Yamato Ishida glanced at the brunette beside him on the log. The other boy his face full of laughter and joy, the flames lighting it up. 

"…And the chicken told the dolphin to go fetch! FETCH!!" The boy said, about to roll off the log. The others look puzzled.

"You know, Tai…that made absolutely no sense whatsoever..." said a small, intelligent boy with orangey coloured hair nick named Izzy. A tall bluenette boy next to him blinked.

"I don't get it…"

"Don't worry. My brother never makes sense." Said Kari, Tai's little sister, sitting next to Yamato's own sibling TK, who looked sorely confused at the joke. 

Yamato sighed in disgust at Tai; through inside he hid a small smile.

"Matt? You ok there?" Asked a girl on log by his own. She looked at him quizzically; he had been acting stranger then usual lately. Matt smiled pleasantly at her and took her hand.

"Don't worry so much Sora. I'm fine. I've just been thinking about the Dark Masters that's all." Sora's face brightened with a large grin.

"Good…" She said as Matt's digimon lying at his feet watching the crowd and the sausages turned to him.

"I had almost thought Tai had spat on you and you were to busy trying to get it off without making a scene you were being so quiet!" Gabumon said, yawning. Matt gave him a strange look and laughed. Beyond them Matt could see Joe's digimon, Gomamon and Mimi's digimon Palamon starting to do a crazy dance rendition. Even Tai's digimon, an orange dinosaur-like creature named Agumon rushed over to join them. Matt shook his head.

"I think if you guys are going to be worried about anything I would worry about them!" Matt said as Mimi, in her ridiculous pink cowgirl hat, his kid brother, Kari and Izzy's digimon Tentamon ran over to join the hilarious group, now joined with musical accompaniment from Izzy's ever-present laptop. Biyomon, Sora's bird-like digimon sighed.

"Well I guess you'll have to worry about us too!" the pink digimon said dragging Gabumon, the wolf-like one the horn on his forehead.

"Ow…ow…ow…THAT HURTS!! I'M GONNA GET SAND DOWN MY COAT!" He protested loudly. Sora giggled beside him as Tai started his laughing trip again. Matt sighed once again.

__

'I need sometime alone…or preferably with HIM…but he's so busy acting like the idiot he is…but that's part of why I love him isn't it?' Matt laughed quietly to himself as he stood up and left the area, walking towards the sea, his footsteps lapped up by the blue material.

**************************************************************************************

Tai felt slightly uneasy. He had seen Matt leave a few hours ago but he hadn't returned. Tai had assumed it was a toilet break or meraly a break from the group, as he did so often. But for this long? It was starting to pain him…where was he?

"Hey! Aren't you going to get ready for sleep Taichi-kun?" Sora asked, walking over from where she had laid her sleeping bag. Tai felt his face flush with a slight burst of fury.

__

'HER! What does she think she's doing after practically THROWING herself at my love? Who the fuck does she think she is?' Tai thought angrily, trying to calm down before she noticed his expression. She was rather cute after all…Tai shook his head.

"Tai?" Sora asked, her smile sincere. Her face innocent and clear in the moonlight.

__

'If I just lean over I could…kiss…what am I thinking? MATT, BEING AWAY IS DRIVING ME INSANE!' Tai thought, blushing and shaking his head violently. Sora gave him a strange worried look.

"Tai? Is everything all right? Do you have a bug in your hair or something?" Tai turned away from her and glanced over the dark forest…where on earth could his dear, Matt be?

"Everything is…fine. I think I'm going to go for a walk before hitting the sack. Tell Agumon not to bother to come, poor guy's had a big day. Cya!" Tai said, rushing into the black-veiled Lady Forest, leaving Sora calling out to him on the shore.

"TAI! COME BACK! I WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

**************************************************************************************

Matt sat in the dark shade of a tree. Around him he could hear but utter silence. Not even an evil buzzing digimon to disturbed his thoughts. Above him hung a black canopy of strange leaves and their fruit bearings, nothing unusual in this strange world, entitled 'The DigitalWorld'.

__

'The digiworld…where I discovered my love for Tai…where I told him…where he confessed the feeling he harbored for me…but how can we go on without the others knowing? Is it possible? Will they care? Will they understand?…I just don't know…I just don't know…'

"Tai, my love…I just don't know anymore…" Matt said sighing as a cold breeze ran slowly past him, stopping to ruffle his blonde hair. The breeze failed through to disturb the area, even the leaves, and Matt's negative and unknowing thoughts.

'_Do you still love me?…I was so sure a few days ago when you told me, holding me in your warm arms…'_ Matt reached into his pocket and retrieved his harmonica. He rubbed his cold, unclothed arms and placed it too his lips.

__

'More importantly…Do I still love you?…' Matt blew softly into the instrument, releasing the sad soft song that he held in his heart into the breeze…

**************************************************************************************

Tai felt rather guilty now as he hurried through the forest. He felt he had betrayed Matt's love and his trust. With Sora of all people!

__

'Whatever made me want to (*shivers*) _KISS Sora? I mean really? The only one I want is Matt? Right? Right? I only want Matt…Oh…to feel his sweet lips again…oh shit! Gotta stop drooling! When I find him, I can have the real thing!…but Matt…was also with Sora…Sora…Sora…Does he love her more then me? Sora…Sora…Sora had his undivided attention, his soft hands on hers…Sora…Sora…Ho do I know he's touched anything else of hers? It's not like I'm there twenty-four seven…Sora…Sora…Sora'_ Tai slapped himself hard on the cheek. He blushed at the memory of Matt's own slaps landing on that cheek, some in angry, some in sweet, pure love. Then the guilty feeling decide to plummet down on him again.

__

'But it's not as if Sora actually knows that were gay, let alone were together…I can't exactly blame her…I wish we could tell her…let go of this horrible feeling inside…like were doing something wrong…but it feels so good when I'm with him! So warm, so strong…so much love…I can't lose him! Can't! But…Matt's hands…Matt's hands…Matt's hand's all over Sora…' Tai almost laughed.

__

'Actually I don't think I'd mind being with them!…Hehe…I know Matt's good in bed but what about Sora? She's cute and quite feisty if I do say myself!…Oh great, just great. Now I'm having fantasies about threesomes with the girl I hate most in the world!…I'm such a guy…' Tai sighed, but despair about Matt was starting to chew at him.

__

'Where could he be? Matt…Where are you? I'm sorry I just assumed 'bout the toilet break…I should have came…I should have known something was wrong…I'm sorry I'm getting lost and can't find you…I'm sorry about Sora…but please…please…I beg you…please love me still…I need you so much…I love you more every growing minute…'

Tai could feel the water starting to fall from his eyes. His dear Yamato loved another, a close friend of his too, one Tai had thought betraying Matt as well. Tai hadn't sensed his loves feelings and had lost him. He felt like he and Matt were hiding their love, like some kind of awful secret, too shameful to display to the others. But most of all he wondered how Matt felt about him.

**************************************************************************************

__

'Tai…where are? Are you feeling how I feel too? Are you feeling my pain? Or don't you feel at all for me. Have you lost that time on the beach? Our first time together? How we played in the surf afterwards? If you have that's ok…I don't know how long I can go…Not telling the others…I don't want to hide anymore…'

"Yamato" Matt looked up to see his love staring back at him. Tai's face was a streaming valley of flowing tears, his brown hair a mess, his arms streaked with scratches and blood, his shit torn.

__

'My Taichi-chan! What have you been up to?' Matt wondered at the site. 

"Tai…"

"Tell me you still love me"

"Tell you I still love you…", Matt started watching the silver teardrops fall from his beloved's bowed face, hidden from his view.

__

'How can I tell you what I don't know myself?'

"Tell me…I need to know…" Matt looked down at the ground.

"How did you find me?"

"I followed your song…"

"Oh" Tai said, standing over him.

"Did you have sex with Sora too then? Did you tell her the things you told me?" Matt blinked.

"Sora-chan?" He asked cautiously. He continued to look at the ground.

"Yeah. Her. Did you sleep with her too?" Tai asked, not wanting to know, feeling he had to…to find out if Matt had had his precious hands on that bitch. Matt could feel his own tears falling as Tai began to shake him violently.

__

'Why am I crying?' He thought his eyes trailing on the ground as Tai pushed him back into the tree and feel to his knees, sobbing without restrain.

"I can't do this anymore…" Tai said curling up on the leaf floor. Matt stood and looked at him, pain tearing at his heart.

"Yes. I slept with Sora-chan." Matt saw the look of hurt and pain in Tai's eyes as the brunette raised his head.

"You lying jerk!" Matt reached out to him, only to be pushed to the ground. Tai was on top of him again…but not as the times before in love but in pure hate.

"How could you do this to me? Take my heart, take my vaginity, take my hope…and throw it all against a wall!" Matt could feel Tai's unrestrained emotion, his tears dropping onto his face and clothes, not only leaving dark stains their but in his heart too.

__

'I'm so sorry…'

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY TO MY FACE THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME!"

"I didn't want to tell you…"

" I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"It was before us…back when we were fighting Devimon…we were happy to be home and got a little drunk on Sora's Mum's liquor. It had nothing to do with you, nothing to do with I love…' Matt said, as calm as he always was.

"It was a mistake"

"BUT YOU TOLD SORA YOU LOVED HER! YOU WERE WITH HER TONIGHT! I SAW YOU AND HER!"

__

'Sora…and…me?…but…'

"Sora knows I don't feel for her!", Matt said sitting up, sliding Tai down into his lap, "Yes, I told her I told her I loved her but…but…"

__

'Why am I still crying?"

"But what Yamato? You were too drunk to mean it?" Matt sighed.

"Yes"

"Are you sure you don't like Sora-chan?" Tai asked claming down, weary from exhaustion and frustration.

"…Tai…do you love me?…even if I slept with Sora?" Matt asked, looking hard into Tai eyes, "Because…"

__

'I'm crying because I really, well and truly…'

"…Love you…" Matt finished out loud. Tai looked confused.

"Of course I love you!" Tai said, crying once again. Matt gazed down at him, his mind clear. He wiped a finger underneath Tai's eyes and placed his lips upon Tai's own.

"Don't cry…"

__

'…I won't worry, you or myself any longer…'

"Matt…" Tai said, separating himself from Matt and turning away.

"I can't do this, even if we do love each other. I can't hide it anymore…" Tai said. Matt smiled and grabbed him around the waist to face him.

"Then we won't hide. We'll tell them. Together."

__

'No more hiding…'

"But first," Matt said smiling and pressed himself to Tai once again, "I want some of that!"

"Matt…how could I doubt you?" Tai smiled as Matt pushed him onto his back…

**************************************************************************************

Tell me what you think! R&R for the plushies!!!!! hehe

16…!%^ Rei . Rei ^%!…16


End file.
